Pandora's Box The Opening
by Speak to me through blood
Summary: Pandora's box has opened but it's not quite what you think AND IT's CHASING AFTER GASPER okay since someone said to put a warning about it being homosexual [ Warning Yoai ]
1. Heresssss Naruto

**Got nothing to say so on with the story**

 **Begin**

Pandora a girl who opend a box a box that held the worlds evil and yet is not what it seems what was in the box yes held the worlds greast sin but it was not the box that held the greatest evil it was the body inside the box yes thats right the worlds greatest evil is a boy born from hatred sadness insanity and every other evil deed it eventually formed a body yes the worlds greatest evil was a boy who grew into a teen all alone in a box bulit by the greek gods and all that anger sadness hatred all formed togther to make insanity the teens biggest emotion pure insanity and the greeks knew it for when pandora opended the box she had unleashed the teen he would not grow older nor younger he would not die but live forever his hair was the colour of the sun it would not grow either would it shorten he had whisker marks on each cheek eyes as blue as neptune itself the planet he had chosen a name for himself the name of a tsunami Naruto in the greek gods eyes even a word of a tsumami could make them flinch Naruto could not die as it is said that as long as there is light there is dark but if that is so then were had the light gone falling through infinte darkness was the tsunami itself falling forever in this prison this box a crazed grin on his face his hair covering was covering his eyes he had no clothes his body then turned into a dark smoke becoming one with the darkness

" when will I reach the bottom HA there is no bottom good one HAHAHAH oh maybe there is HA no there isn't is isn't is isn't is isn't HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH this is fun " the crazed man kept talking to himself " why did they trap me in this box i'm so lonely I need someone to play with me " he contiuned " don't they see that leaving me on my own in here is just gonna make me even more crazy HA of course they don't they don't understand I wonder who'll open the box next uhhh i'll just have to wait and see I'll just have to quicken the pase " he said himself

 **outside**

a box warped up in chains had dissapeared from a prison everyone heared the sound of chains drop

" impossible it's free " a wide eyed Zeus said all the other gods eyes had widened after all there were no chains but the ones that held the box in there kingdom every god had got off there chair and had got ready to find the box

 **inside the box**

" uh ah nnnnhh damn this feels so good HAHAHAHAHAHA I'm so bad HA HAHAHAHAHAHAH " Naruto laughed when extreme pain had went through his body he didn't feel the pain he felt the pleasure of the pain

 **outside**

the box had appeared in the ORC room the group and Irina had just opened the door to the room only to see a box on the sofa

" President did you order something? " Akeno asked

" no did anyone order anything " Rias asked everyone said no

" I want to know whats inside it " Gasper said

" were did it come from? " Xenoiva said

" who sent it " Irina asked

as everyone contuned to talk about the box Gasper walked to it and opened

 **inside**

" here it comes Gasper you just became my new bestie HAHAHAHAHA " as soon as it was opened Naruto jumped out

 **outside**

when the box had opened darkness had covered the room the box had been destoryed

" **Gasper congrates you have become my new bestie HAHAHAHAHA** " a echo of Naruto's voice said everyone in the room was worried of what Gasper had done the darkness then moved on to the sofa forming a body it's legs crossed it's transformation had finshed Naruto was there legs crossed on the sofa arms on either side of the sofa in his birthday suit " so tell Santa what you want for chirstmas HAHAH oh wait you got me MUHAHAHAHAHA " he then got of the sofa and started walking to gasper when he was close enough he knelt down on one foot and said " so what do you want first " everyone in the ORC club was blushing who wouldn't a naked man just came out of a box it was like one of those sweet sixteens with someone jumping out of a cake asking Gasper what he wanted thats every perverted persons dream though in Akenos case it wasn't Issei and in Issei's case it wasn't a chick

" for you to go back in that box " Gasper said scared just then the box was destoryed by a giant shadow hand

" ummmmm what box HAHAH there is no box HAHAHAHAHAHAHA is there anything else? " Naruto asked with his crazed grin on his face his eyes now uncovered by the wind

" w-what a-a-are y-y-you " he asked scared Naruto put his first finger on the boys chin

" what are you doing get your hands of my biship " Rias ordered

" well Gasper " Naruto said ignoring Rias " aren't you going stright to the point heheh i'm from a story you've maybe heared of it those naughty greek gods can't stop talking about it the title was **Pandora's box** thank you for opening up my prison " Naruto said in a seductive tone everryones eyes widened up in horror " I'll do anything to repay the favour " Naruto then opened Gaspers mouth and put his lips againest his mouth sticking his tounge in it his eyes closed moving his tounge around inside Gaspers mouth he then pulled his lips away from him his tounge was out with sliva on it connecting their tounges " anything you command " he said

" DON'T TOUCH HIM " Rias shouted at him ready to use her power of destruction on him

" oh so your a he don't worry I don't mind we can still do this thing " Naruto said

" I-I-I " Gasper began " d-d-don't know w-w-what I-I-I w-w-want " Gasper finshed

" well i've got a idea how about I be your protector and possibly lover what do you say " Naruto said

" I don't know " Gasper said

" well you've got to choses i'll just keep chasing after you until then now i don't want you hurt so I better remove my finger before the evil woman trys to hurt you " Naruto finshed removing his finger Rias calmed down a little

" why are you acting like this " Gasper asked Naruto then stood up and took a thinking pose

" well being trapped in a box and being made of mans negitve emotion doesn't really help does it so as you can see I'm a whole lot of crazy isn't that just great " Naruto said his grin geeting impossibly wider

" can you please get some clothes on " Gasper asked

" sure why not " Naruto said in a bored tone a frown on his face in a second he had clothes in his hand and in the next he put them on " man what will it take to get you to sleep with me " Naruto said with a sigh

" w-what " Gasper said along with everyone in shock

" what did you not take the hint let me make it clear for you I want to bang you I mean you did open the box if it was anyone else I would of banged them too but it wasn't them it was you so i want to bang you " Naruto said putting on his shirt his elft eye closed and his right looking at Gasper Gasper then fainted " well fuck wait this could be the profect idea well i'm taking your biship for a bit bye " Naruto said dissapearing with Gasper

" GASPER " everyone said but it was too late

 **Thanks for reading until next time**


	2. One lustful guy

**HEY welcome back enjoy**

 **Start**

Some people are born good while other's are born evil what do you think would happen if evil chased after good but no matter how hard it tried it could never reach it Naruto was born evil never meant to chase after good just like Icarus who flew too close to the sun the result he's wings got burnt off but when darkness get's to close to good it is purifed think of it in a different way like when darkness tries to become good it dies why you ask simple if a thing is born from darkness like Naruto and it trys to change or even get's close to the point the darkness will try to stop it and if or when it get's too close it decays everything has a weakness it just so happens that Naruto's was positive emotion of his own please try to remember that

Gasper Vladi was dreaming yes that's it dreaming dreaming of sadness dreaming of anger dreaming of hatred and the endless cycle it causes he had seen faces faces of this cycle and in everyone he was worried or scared for or of the person man, woman, child, yes the sad, angry, insane, but none of them seemed more insane then the boy his dark pink eyes had awoken to Naruto, Naruto was laying on a bed candles around the room the boy naked his right hand on the right side of his head if your looking at him from Gaspers view which was was on the left side of the bed Naruto's elbow on the bed holding up his head his legs intertwined his eyes watching Gasper his crazed grin on his face and when he noticed Gasper's eyes start to wake gis insane grin had gotten wider and his eyes had almost popped out

" Where are w-we? " Gassper said worriedly looking around the room by the looks of it they could be in a hotel if so then why

" We're in " Naruto stopped for a moment his smile gone his eyes looking up and then he looked back down at Gasper half lidded eyes his crazed grin back his body had moved he was now above Gasper his legs on each side of the boys body his fingers intertwined with Gaspers who's hands were on each side ohf his head " a bad place " he finshed

" A-a bad plae? " Gasper asked looking at Naruto

" Yes a really really bad place " Naruto told him

" W-what happens in thi-this bad p-place? " Gasper asked again

" A lot of things but most importantly sinful things " Naruto said

" D-does anyone know w-we're in here? " Gasper kept on asking

" No . " Naruto grineded againest Gasper

" P-please S-stop " Gasper asked of the evil man the boy recived no response Naruto was enjoying the moment too much that nothing else mattered other then what he wanted " Stop please " Gasper asked again Naruto still said nothing Gasper began to cry " I-I don't want this please stop " this time Naruto heared him his eyes wide open his evil grin gone left by only a wide open mouth

" W-what " Naruto said shocked the boy didn't want him the boy didn't want this Naruto wondered

" Please stop " Gasper said again looking into Naruto's eyes as was Naruto looking into his, hs eyes then narrowed

" Why, why should I stop? " Naruto asked his face inchs away from Gasper

" B-b-because this isn't right I don't love you I don't even k-know you how can I love someone I don't even know " Gasper said stuttering

" Well hello Gasper my names Naruto now let's contiune where we left off " Naruto his crzed grin and half lided eyes back but before be could begin Gasper began talking again

" Tha-that's not how it' works " Gasper said

" Oh then tell me Gasper how does it work? " Naruto asked with his left brow up

" W-well you first have to talk and get to know each other then become friends then best friends and, and then " stopped Naruto then got the point

" Then sex? " Naruto asked

" N-no then lovers " Gasper said Naruto then pushed away from Gasper lying back down on the left side of the bed his body facing the celling

" Uhhhhh " Naruto said bored his face then looked over at Gasper " So...when does the sex come in? " Naruto asked

" W-well when you both agree to have intimacy then you " Gasper's cheeks started to heat up

" Have sex? " Naruto asked

" Ye-yes " Gasper said his face now bright red and looking at Naruto

" So where do we start off? " Naruto asked

" W-well you could take me back home " Gasper said he then looked underneath the blanket his clothes were still on he sighed

" Uhhh fine give me yout hand " Naruto said climing out of bed and offering his hand

" Why? " Gasper asked

" uhhh so we can teleport out of here " Naruto said

" Nu uh first get some clothes on " Gasper said getting out of the bed feet on the floor

" Fine whatever " Naruto then started to get dressed mean while Gasper was thinking

" Is-is he actually listening to me but why? Gasper asked himself Naruto taped Gasper's shoulder giving the boy a fright

" I'm dressed see " Naruto told the boy the boy looked Naruto up and down then nodded he then reached his hand out waiting for Naruto to grab it he did they then dissapeared moments later they apeared in the ouclt research room Issei and the other girls had just opened the doors to the room

" GASPER " Rias said rushing to the boy and hugging him tightly

" RIAS " Gasoer said hugging her just as hard mean while Naruto was just standing there watching

' W-what does that feel like " Naruto thought looking down at them his shock hidden in his mind ' Pandora why did you never show me this kind of love ' Rias then let go of Gasper

" Gasper go hide I'll take care of this " Rias told him

" Wait there's no need to harm him " Gasper said

" Oh and why is that " Rias said looking at Naruto

" Me and him have come to an agreement " Gasper told her

" Gasper what would the agreement be about " Rias asked

" That me and Gasper will get to know each other " Naruto answered

" I don't think I want you anywhere near him for that matter " Rias said in a threating way

" Well I don't think you can stop me " Naruto said " Bitch " Naruto finshed Rias looked shocked he swore at her she then regained her posture and looked at him her eyes narrowed

" well then I guess I'll have to try my damed hardest asshole " Rias fired back they then began arguing for hours and hours

 **THANKS FOR REEADING HOPE YOU ENJOYED REVIEW LIKE FOLLOW AND WHAT NOT UNTIL NEXT TIME**


End file.
